His Rose
by Star89
Summary: Luke has always loved Lorelai from afar. What will make him finally do something about it?javajunkie!


His Rose By Geminigal4037  
  
Disclaimer: All of these characters and the Gilmore Girls DO NOT BELONG TO ME! If they did it would not be called Fanfiction!! (I do wish Chad Michael Murray were mine though mmM! Has any one seen his in One Tree Hill? (Almost as cute as he was in GG!)  
  
Apart from him and me my favourite couple is Lorelai and Luke. I think they have the most chemistry between them. I have only seen to where Jess leaves as I don't live in America and we are a year behind so I leave my fics out of the timeline. Let's just say it's when they finally wake up and have sense. Please read and review and I'd love all your comments good and bad. I'm also looking for a beta reader so if anyone would like to help me just send an e-mail. Also anyone who can name the poem and the author that I quote in this chapter gets the next chapter before everyone else and it'll be dedicated to then. Anyway sorry for rambling enjoy the story!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Everything was so clear yet he could do nothing. It was like being in a clear glass box. He could see life, practically taste it, but it was just passing him by. But what could he do? She was perfect, like a rose, beautiful but he just couldn't hold on to her. She had too many thorns, a shield from getting too close. All he could do was care for her like the gentle gardener – mind her, guide her be there for her and be there for her and do this just to see her blossom. No reward, just the joy of being there, to see her stand proudly His Lorelai.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Luke Danes sat in his apartment, enjoying the quiet and tranquillity that he had come to enjoy – but something was missing. Lorelai. God, just thinking about her made him fluster but his head told him to get over her, his heart was another story. The way he felt when he saw that twinkle in her eye, her soft brown curls, her compassionate and giving heart and even her witty banter told him that he had fallen for her, hook, line and sinker.  
  
But he could do nothing. He could feel the chemistry between them, he was sure she could feel it too, hell all the town felt it but something kept holding him back. The fear of being rejected but more, the fear of loosing her. She was the closest thing to family he had. Well he had his sister Liz and Jess, but he hadn't seen them in so long that they didn't matter to him as much as his father or Lorelai did.  
  
His father. He missed him so much. He was someone he could turn to whenever he needed advice. He knew he could always trust him back then. Now all he had was the faded old photographs, the favourite worn down memories and the poem. His mind went back to the 9th of June, all those years ago. The day his father died.  
  
He had sat by his father's bedside. There common personality trait, gruffness, stopped them from saying how much they loved each other but that didn't matter. They had shown it their entire lives by being there for each other. His father handed his a piece of paper.  
  
flashback "My father gave this to me just before he died"  
  
"You're not going to die"  
  
"Lets just call a spade a spade. You have your whole life ahead of you" whispered Luke's father hoarsely, "and I'm not going to be there to give you a nudge in the right direction, we both know you find it hard to say what you feel, but this always helped me, so hopefully it will help you"  
  
"I don't know what to say" Luke answered  
  
"Promise to take it to heart" It will guide you even when I can't"  
  
"I promise, I promise.."  
  
He was still crying these words as his father lost his battle, took his last breath and rested peacefully.  
  
His son would survive, he was his mother's son.   
  
As he read the words of the poem, he couldn't help but feel inspired.  
  
If you can keep your head when all about you are losing theirs and blaming it on you;  
  
If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you, But make allowances for their doubting too; If you can wait and not be tired by waiting, Or, being lied about don't deal in lies, Or, being hated, don't give way to hating, And yet don't look too good, not talk too wise;  
  
If you can dream – and not make dreams your master, It you can think – and not make thoughts your aim; If you can meet with triumph and disaster And treat those two impostors just the same; If you can bear to hear the truth you've spoken, Twisted by knaves to make a trap for fools, Or watch the things you gave your life to, broken, And stoop and build 'em up with worn out tools;  
  
If you can make one heap of all your winnings And risk it on one turn of pitch – and - toss, And lose, and start again at your beginnings And never breathe a word about your loss; If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew To serve your turn long after they are gone, And so hold on when there is nothing in you Except the Will which says to them, "Hold On",  
  
If you can talk with crowds and keep your virtue Or walk with Kings – nor lose the common touch; If neither foes nor loving friends can hurt you; If all men count with you, but none too much, If you can fill the unforgiving minute With sixty seconds worth of distance run – Yours is the Earth and everything that's in it, And – which is more – you'll be a man, my son!  
  
Today was the day he was going to get Lorelai Gilmore, the woman who stole his heart.  
  
Tbc.........  
  
Next time on Gilmore Girls:His Rose What will he do? Will he get the nerve? And what will Lorelai say? Stay tuned!!!!!!  
  
So if you know the name and poet just drop a line in a review and I'll get back to you, you'll also receive the next chapter before everyone else and it will be dedicated to YOU! Please review!! It would mean the world to me!!! 


End file.
